A Promise Fulfilled
by Mikee
Summary: Once again, Harry is rescued. Warning: Child abuse implied. AU... courses are different from Canon. Severus and Remus recount Harry's start at Hogwarts. **Complete**
1. Default Chapter

This story is the product of my own mind (muddled though it may be). The characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just play with them, and bend them to my will occasionally. Occasionally they see fit to take over the story, and then I am at the mercy of their will. Warning: Child Abuse.

A Promise Fulfilled

By: Mikee

Part 1  
  
Professor Snape smiled for the first time in memory… the invisibility potion worked. Finally he could begin to fulfill that long ago promise to his friend.  
  
****  
Severus' POV

  
She's been gone so long… so long. I still feel the empty place her leaving left. That cold, hard empty place that no one and nothing has been able to fill. Now… now maybe I can get some relief.  
  
Walking to Albus' office the start of summer holidays just past, I remember thinking he was setting me up for something… yet again. How that old wizard can get me to do his bidding escapes me. I expect he knows me better than any soul alive, better even than I know myself, for he can get me to do things I would not were I to try to talk myself into them.  
  
Sitting across from Albus, his infernal blue eyes twinkling. TWINKLING! He knows something… After what seemed like an eternity of tortuous small-talk and several offers of tea, each of which I refused, my patience grew thin, 'Out with it old man,' my mind screamed. Yet Albus, being Albus, only says what he wants to say, and says it in his own good time. There is not now , nor has there ever been, a way to rush him.   
  
Finally, it appeared he would reveal the reason for my summons to his chambers. "Severus," he began innocently enough. Ha! Innocent! There is **nothing **innocent about him. He is a master manipulator, and stunning strategist. He knows how to work his allies, and how to bend the will of most of his foes. "Severus, Harry will begin his education here September first. You are aware, are you not?"   
  
I scowl my most fearsome scowl at the old wizard, and simply respond, "Hmmm".   
  
"Harry, Severus… Harry Potter will be sorted September first."   
  
I quirk an eyebrow menacingly and reply, "And just what concern is that of mine? What the boy does, and where he goes is **not **my responsibility, nor is it of any interest to me what-so-ever."   
  
"My child, you forget with whom you speak. I know your heart, and I know your promise. It is time to fulfill that promise to Lily."   
  
Oh that man infuriates me. How is it he knows that which I have told no one? My promise… Yes, I made a promise, and not in haste, I might add. I went into it with both eyes open, and mind closed. I never believed I would be called upon to honor it. I never thought… Lily would die. I never….  
  
"Severus… Severus, are you listening to me?" Albus has grown concerned at my silence. "Have you any idea as to how you will take care of Harry?"

  
I shot to my feet… "Take care of Harry! That was **not** my promise."  
  
"It's a matter of interpretation, my child. I know Lily's interpretation was that you would take care of the boy, not merely keep him alive. Your interpretation, confirmed ole' childless-bachelor that you are, I am sure was to simply see to it the boy didn't kill himself playing Quidditch, or be killed by Voldemort. I know your mind."   
  
I sat down hard, too hard. Who knew his comfortable-looking chairs were an illusion. Those damn things hard as stone. I stared off into the dancing, warring flames and thought. I puzzled how was I to keep a promise so sorely misconstrued.  
  
I asked Albus how it is that now Harry is coming to Hogwarts he suddenly needs looking after. This is the safest place in the Wizarding World for him. I further inquired as to who had been watching him these last ten years.  
  
Albus advised there had been no need for surveillance of the child all these years as he has been kept by his aunt and uncle, on his mother's side.   
  
My temper rose. I could feel the veins in my neck strain against the pounding of my heart, "His aunt and uncle!?… Lily's sister! Albus, they hated Lily, and they hated magic even more. Who has been checking on Harry all this time?" Damn! He did it again. He caught me in his web, made me show I **do** care about what happens to the boy.  
  
"Severus, my son." He began, as if speaking to a young child who just discovered fire is hot. "There has been no need for surveillance. There are enchantments, wards, and charms all around not only the relatives' house, but the whole block. No magic can harm him there."  
  
"Albus, surly you are not so big a fool as to believe no harm can come to him there. Voldemort is **not **his only enemy."  
  
"Severus, your fears are misplaced. He **is **being looked after."

  
"Albus, are you blind as well as old!? Those magic charms, wards, enchantments, what-have-you, are only effective against magic and magic people. They won't protect him against Muggle violence. You remember Lily's bruises… the beatings her sister and that fat oaf gave her. Do you expect better for Harry from them?"  
  
I almost smiled. I won. I won. I never win against Albus, but I **had **struck a nerve. He **had **forgotten the beatings Petunia (I can barley think that Muggle's name without wanting to vomit) inflicted on poor Lily. Albus' eyes clouded over, and his face paled. Without a word to me he suddenly was at the fire, throwing a pinch of Summoning powder in and calling for Professor Lupin.  
  
"Remus, please, join Severus and me. There is a most urgent task for which I need you."  
  
"Certainly, Albus. What can I do for you? Severus, you look…."

  
"Careful, Lupin…" I shot him a warning glare.  
  
He smiled, and chuckled, "I was just going to say you look worried."  
  
Albus filled Lupin in on the situation, and asked that he check on Harry immediately. Lupin, to his credit (much as it pains me to admit), Flood to Arabella's house and within… just minutes… was back with a bloody bundle in his arms. Lupin cried.  
  
****  



	2. A Promise Fulfilled Part 2

This story is the product of my own mind (muddled though it may be). The characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just play with them, and bend them to my will occasionally. Occasionally they see fit to take over the story, and then I am at the mercy of their will. Warning: Child Abuse. 

A Promise Fulfilled

By: Mikee

Part 2

Lupin's POV

  
Albus called me through the Floo network. He never calls me. I was to check on Harry immediately. "Harry?" I thought, "what could possibly be going on that we needed to check on Harry with only two more weeks until school started. Besides, Harry had been with his aunt and uncle for ten years, surely had there been any trouble we'd have known before now. I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise as I heard Albus explain what he needed. Severus (much as I hate to credit the greasy git) had a good point. The magic protecting Harry **was **only good against magic.  
  
I Flood to Arabella's house, and crossed her yard to Harry's aunt and uncle's house. Arabella advised me their names are Petunia and Vernon Dursley. I knocked on the door, and was greeted by a man who looked to be a cross between a blimp and a walrus.   
  
"Hello, my name is Professor Lupin, and I have been instructed to--"  
  
The blimp slammed the door in my face.  
  
One really shouldn't do that to a werewolf. I bit back my anger and decided to try again. "Sir, you misunderstand. I am a teacher, and I've come to che--"  
  
The door flew open, and I found myself face to face with a very purple blimp holding a very long rifle.  
  
Oh… one really shouldn't do **that** to a werewolf. Werewolves and guns are a bad mix. I touched the barrel of the rifle and it melted. I enjoyed tremendously watching the purple blimp become the equivalent of human quivering purple Jell-o. As the Jell-o-blimp stood in the doorway quaking, I caught a glimpse of a smaller blimp and a most homely woman (?) scooting up the stairs.

  
I barged past Mr. Dursley and called for Harry. Nothing. I ran around for a minute before regaining my mind. I realized, that for perhaps the first time in my sorry life, being a werewolf might finally _help _someone. My keen werewolf sense of smell honed in on blood, fear, and waste, and took me to a door under the stairs. I pulled my wand and whispered, "Alohomora" and the door creaked opened.   
  
The sight that greeted me broke my heart. Huddled there, broken and bloody was little Harry. You won't tell him I called him 'little', will you? He thinks he's such a big boy. No injured child is a big boy (or girl for that matter), they are _all _little.   
  
I crept into the dark, damp, and cramped cubby. Lightly brushed my hand over his forehead and felt fire within him. Harry cringed and pulled tighter into a ball, crying how he was sorry for whatever it was he had done, and to please not hit him again. My tears burned, blurring my vision, and I had to struggle not to use all four of the "Unforgivables' on everyone else in that house right then and there.  
  
I levitated the boy, afraid any touch I might bestow upon his tortured body would only prove more excruciating to him. I levitated him over the fence separating the Figg home and the Dursley's _torture chamber_, and Flooed back to Albus' study. I was still crying. I couldn't even tell Albus and Severus what the conditions were in which I had found Harry until Albus, or was it Severus (?), gave me a calming potion.  
  
We uncovered the boy and even Severus blanched, as the child's condition assaulted our eyes. Harry whimpered and shivered, but he didn't cry. I don't think he **could **cry any more. He had cuts and welts almost everywhere. Both eyes were blackened, and swollen shut. His lips were split and his scar… oh, that damnable scar. I had to turn away.  
  
To my immense shock, Severus knelt beside the couch on which I had laid Harry, and softly as a whisper smoothed his hair, and muttered into the unconscious child's ears. I doubt Albus caught it but little, if anything, escapes a werewolf's ears. I distinctly heard Severus tell Harry that he was safe now, and he'd let no one ever hurt him again.   
  
He muttered so softly, I must admit I did have to strain to (ahem… accidentally) hear him also explain that he was head of Slytherin House, and as such, would ride the boy unmercifully, but that he was to know deep in his heart none of it would be real, it would only be for show.  
  
Amazingly, Harry's shivering slowed, and his whimpering quieted. He even leaned into the soft caresses of Severus' hand. I glanced up and caught the twinkle in Albus' eyes, as well as a trace of a tear. How does that man twinkle? It must come from somewhere deep within.  
  
Albus advised that Harry would stay in his chambers for the night, and summoned nurse Pomfrey to attend to him. He thanked Severus and me for our aide, and effectively ended our visit (if visit it could be called).  


  
Severus' POV

  
I, Potions Master Severus Snape, shall not cry. I, Severus Salazar Snape, shall not cry. I, the greasy git, the mean old bastard, the most feared and hated prat ever to plague the hallowed halls of Hogwarts (oh, I know all the names they call me behind my back),… I shall not cry…. Until I get to my chambers.  
  
Normally when I arrive at my chambers I burst through the portrait hole, as I do every portrait hole or door through which I enter or exit; but tonight… tonight I couldn't burst through a paper bag if my life depended upon it.  
  
Harry, Lily's Harry, and by my promise, my Harry, had been beaten, nay, nearly killed. And for what? Because the sentiments of an old wizard who doesn't, pardon, didn't believe the boy's own blood could do such a thing…   
  
I sat in my chair beside the fire with a glass of Magic Mist red wine, staring off lost in the violence of the flames, and was transported to my **own **childhood. Oh how I had hoped for something better for Harry, but it appears those who love… no loved, Lily were destined to hard lives. Thus, history (my history) repeats itself with Harry.  


*****

  
My potion was a success. I would be able to keep an eye on Harry here, but oh how I wish we had kept an eye on him all this time. If I had only known...  
  
"What, Severus… what if only I had known?"

  
I don't know… I could have…  


"Could have what, you greasy git?"  


Oh great, now I'm talking to myself…  


Oh great Merlin's ghost… if only I had known, I'd have taken him away.  
  
"Away is it? With Voldemort looking for him, _and _you. How far do you think you would have gotten? You know you are as much a prisoner of Hogwarts as Harry now is. The only safe places for either of you are here and Hogsmeade. Where would you have taken him?"  
  
Here, I don't know… maybe I could have put charms on both of us and assumed new identities. I could have at least tried…  
  
"Severus, you know better."

  
Yes, I know… I do.  
  
****  



	3. A Promise Fulfilled Part 3

This story is the product of my own mind (muddled though it may be). The characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just play with them, and bend them to my will occasionally. Occasionally they see fit to take over the story, and then I am at the mercy of their will. Warning: Child Abuse.

A Promise Fulfilled

By: Mikee

Part 3

Severus' POV

  
First day of school came quickly, and Harry mended well under the adequate care of Madame Pomfrey, the tender administrations of Albus, and the **possessive **hovering of Professor Lupin. 

I could not intervene. It's not that I didn't want to, but I had to be sure Harry understands my position. I don't want him to take my treatment in public to heart. I can't risk breaking the boy, although it's by Merlin's own grace the Muggles hadn't already. 

  
I made my dramatic entrance into the potions dungeon and gave my first day speech with just a small added twist. I attacked Harry (oh not physically), I just pointed out 'our new celebrity' to the class. I planned to talk to him after class. I planned to catch him doing something, anything that would give me reason to hold him after class. I only needed five minutes of his time to try to explain the facts of my behavior, and hope… (perhaps against hope) that he could, would, understand.  
  
You know that old Muggle saying about "best laid plans… oft-times going awry?" Well these certainly did. I **don't **know how it started, only how it ended. It ended with Harry getting the potion-power beaten out of him. I only turned around long enough to write the ingredients, and how to mix them on the board. When I turned around to face the class I was panic-stricken to find Harry curled on the floor in a small quivering ball… a bloody ball.   
  
One of his new friends, a Miss Granger, was _kind _enough to tell me Draco Malfoy had had a go at Harry then turned his two goons, Crabbe, and Goyle lose on him. She said Draco put a silencing spell, and an impenetrable-bubble spell around their desks so I wouldn't hear, and no one could get close enough to stop them. She said they hit and kicked Harry until he fell curled up in the bloody ball I turned around to see.   
  
I had Miss Granger and a Mr. Weasley, another of Harry's new friends, accompany me to the hospital wing as I levitated Harry before us. Before leaving the potions class I charmed each remaining student so he or she could not rise from their seats, nor could they speak. As we went down the hall and passed the open door to Professor Lupin's office, I had Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley shield Professor Lupin from the sight of Harry's floating form. Popping my head in his door I told him we had had a small problem, and I was taking some students to the Hospital wing. He was gracious enough to offer to mind my class while I was gone.   
  
Entering the Hospital wing, calling for Madam Pomfrey, I thanked Harry's friends, and bade them attend to their next class. I got a little Gryffindor display of loyalty as neither wanted to leave Harry's side (I fear I must admit, I **was **proud of them, and proud that Harry had two people his own age who cared about him). I did impress upon the two that as it was the first day, they really must not miss any classes. They left threatening… pardon, promising to return.  
  
Malfoy and his goons will be good little Death Eaters. They **are **learning their craft well. They managed to crack several of Harry's ribs, re-blacken both eyes, and knock him unconscious. Madam Pomfrey says he'll be in the Hospital Wing for three or four days. I thanked her for her attention to him, and told her I'd be back after dinner. I think I nearly gave the old witch coronary failure. She's never seen **me **care about anyone… myself included.   
  


Lupin's POV

  
What a strange sight walking into Severus' potions classroom. Not a child was moving. There were no sounds at all coming from any of them. Nothing. It was as if they were all turned to stone. I know Severus can be intimidating, but for the life of me I couldn't see why, in his absence, these eleven-year-olds were being so adult **without **an adult.   
  
I walked up and down the isles looking at the notes each student had taken. I was about to correct the sequence of ingredients on one student's notes when my hand encountered an invisible barrier. So… that's how he did it. He charmed them all. I looked more closely at the students as I prowled the room… I smelled it before I saw it. There was a pool of blood on the floor… Harry's blood.   
  
Everyone has his or her own scent. The hair smells one way, the skin another, but the blood… the blood has a signature all its own, and I knew this writing. I had an all too intimate knowledge of this blood. My own blood began to boil as I tried to reconcile what my senses were telling me.   
  
I knew Severus would never strike a child, and most assuredly, not Harry. That left only one conclusion. One, or more, of these children was responsible. I took up my prowl again, fighting the urge to pounce once I found the animal or animals who did this. Just as I located three **very **promising prospects, Severus appeared in the room. I wish I knew how he does it. Appear without a sound. I know he can't apparate within Hogwarts, no one can, but Merlin, he can sure surprise a body.  
  
I got the story from Severus, and found that I was correct in the three I picked out as the "children" who had drawn Harry's blood.   
  
Now, you must understand. Severus never asks favors, and I rather thought a cure for my lycanthropy would be discovered before he **ever **asked **anyone **to administer punishment in his stead, so I was quite taken aback when he asked if I would deal with the guilty parties. As if **that **weren't enough, when he advised they were from his own house, Slytherin, I nearly fell over, but being the tame werewolf that I am, acquiesced, and truth be told, I'm actually looking forward to having the three of them… scrub the potions classroom floor. I wonder if toothbrushes would work?

  
****  



	4. A Promise Fulfilled Part 4

This story is the product of my own mind (muddled though it may be). The characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just play with them, and bend them to my will occasionally. Occasionally they see fit to take over the story, and then I am at the mercy of their will. Warning: Child Abuse. 

A Promise Fulfilled

By: Mikee

Part 4

Severus' POV

  
After dinner I decided it was time to try out my new invisibility potion. After all, Harry would be safely ensconced in the Hospital Wing for the next three of four days. If it didn't work as planned, this would give me a chance to refine it.   
  
I took a dose and immediately felt a warm tingle throughout my body. Looking down I saw my hands fade and disappear. Suddenly I realized… with a sick sinking feeling… that I had to be naked for this to work. Damn! I wish I had bought an invisibility cloak when they were sill being made. Maybe there is yet a way to get one. I'll have to look into that. Merlin help me if the potion wears off before I can return to the safety of my cambers. I must take care to pay close attention to the sensations this potion creates. I can't afford any mistakes.   
  
All my years of silent stalking will pay off if this potion is as effective as I hope it will be. Oh, to be silent and invisible… what terror I could wreak on wayward students. Ah well, now was not the time to indulge my… hobby. I made my way to the Hospital Wing to find Albus already there. He sat next to the boy, holding and stroking a hand, whispering to Harry that he would be all right.  
  
I moved to the end of the bed and Albus nodded to me. I almost died. There I was completely naked, standing out in the open in the Hospital Wing. Albus had the nerve to smile, and wink at me… WINK at me! He rose quietly from his chair, still holding Harry's hand and whispered to me that it was okay, I was indeed invisible. I must work on getting a cloak…!  
  
Albus resumed his post, and I stood guard at the foot of the bed watching Harry sleeping. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, but no longer shaking. He began to talk in his sleep, and my breath caught most painfully in my chest to hear what he had to say…  
  
"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." (1)  
  
My words came crashing back to accuse me. Albus raised an eyebrow, and just looked at me with questions burning in his eyes.   
  
"As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making, however," (1) Harry's words, **my **words, trailed off.   
  
The words didn't come fluidly, but haltingly, hauntingly… and I found myself quite relieved he had neither my inflections, nor my timing.   


Harry picked up where he left off, "for those select few who posses the predisposition…" (1)

  
Harry fell silent again, and I remembered to breathe. Albus smiled. I wonder what he is thinking when he smiles. Is he planning my demise, or some new torture for me in the guise of helping him with his newest… pet project.   
  
I whispered a question to Albus asking if Madam Pomfrey had given Harry anything for pain or sleep. Albus shook his head "no," and advised Madam Pomfrey was concerned about Harry's head injury, and she didn't know how he would react to either. He was about to ask who had done this when Harry began talking again.  


"I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." (1) Harry stirred and his face became taut as he finished that last sentence. 

Albus stroked Harry's hair, and whispered soothing words of care. I envy the ease with which Albus can calm frightened, hurt children. Children hell! He can soothe almost anyone. 

I was snapped from my musings when Harry began again, "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity…" (1)  
  
Another long pause, and Albus glared at me. This statement, I guess, didn't amuse him. Hearing it from Harry's own lips, it no longer amused me, either. I gave Albus a look of apology. He smiled, and that damned twinkle was back, if only for a moment. His eyes clouded again as he looked upon Harry's once again battered body.  
  
"Tell me" Harry spoke again, "what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? Don't know, well let's try again… Where would you look, Potter, if I asked you to find me a bezor?" (1)  
  
My mouth fell open. It appeared he **had been **listening after all, and knew the whole drill… letter perfect. If I hadn't been invisible, I'm sure my cheeks (all four) would have been crimson… perfect for a Gryffindor, but atrocious for a Slytherin. Albus smiled a half-smile. I wonder what **that** smile means.  
  
Silence was once again breached when Harry continued, "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" (1) Another long pause as I held my breath knowing what was coming, and come it did, "Pity, clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" (1)  
  
Albus was not amused, but he didn't appear to be distressed either. At least I don't think he was. My heart sank. I remembered my promises. I had failed before I had even had the chance to try. My promise to Lily lay bloody in that bed. My promise, what, just hours old it seemed, though I knew it was two weeks, to Harry lay waste, broken in that bed. I have no business looking after a child. Teaching children is one thing, but being responsible for one small boy is more than I can manage. I turned to leave when a small voice stopped me.  
  
"Professor, I don't know."  
  
I turned back around and faced the bed. Harry was still asleep, re-running today's class, supplying his answers to me. I made my way to his bedside across from Albus. Knelt beside the bed and whispered in Harry's ear, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood…" And Harry spoke with me, "make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Dead… a bezor is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, and will save you from most poisons, and as for monkshood and Wolfsbane they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite… Well why aren't you **all **copying this down?" (1) We finished my speech together, Harry and I. This time Albus smiled, and twinkled. Damn his twinkle.  
  
I stayed by Harry's side several more minutes until I felt the faintest tingles in my hands warning me the invisibility potion was about to wear off. Albus wrapped his robes around me to preserve my modesty, and bade me stay a little longer so he could excuse himself for a few minutes.   
  
I took the time to hold Harry's hand, stroke his sweaty forehead and whisper to him. I told him it was my fault he was hurt, and how sorry I was that I had failed him. I told him I was going to do everything in my power to see that it doesn't happen ever again. This time I didn't promise that it _wouldn't _ever happen again, but that I would do all I could to try to prevent a repeat.   
  
Albus had returned. I wonder if I learned how to stalk silently from him or if he from me. He returned just in time to hear Harry struggle to respond to me. We understood though when he said, "It's fault not yours prosessfor." He's still just a little muddled, but he will be sorted out soon enough, I dare say.  
  
Back in my chambers, wine in hand, eyes glued to the ever-present fire, I found myself thinking about Harry. I wondered how it is his sorry excuse for relatives hadn't broken his spirit. I knew he had made two friends, so he has the capacity to be friendly.   
  
I wondered if he still had the capacity to love, or if it had been beaten out of him. I wondered if he even knew what love was any more. I knew he had been loved by Lily and James, but that was ten years ago. Could there have been enough time to imprint on his young heart, and malleable mind what love was, and how it felt to give and receive it? Would he be receptive to it when it presented itself to him? Could he accept it from his most hated and feared Potions Master, for surely as my name is Greasy Git, uh.. Um.. Severus Snape, I **have **grown to love the boy.   
  
What about trust? Could he trust? Could he trust adults? Surely adults had done the most damage to him, physically, mentally, and emotionally. His fat cousin, what was that whale's name… Dooly? What part, if any did Dooly play in Harry's plight. Ah yes, I remember Dudley. How appropriate. The whale did look rather like a dud.   
  
My thoughts drifted to his new friends, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. I wondered if Harry trusts them, they have only known each other a short time. I will have to speak with them. I need to find out if the legendary Gryffindor loyalty burns within them, and if so, does it burn brightly enough for them to help Harry, my Harry. If so, I will take them into my confidence, and explain my position. Harry will need their support when I bite too hard in class, as surly I will, though, Merlin, I wish it weren't necessary.

****

(1) Taken from the movie "Harry Potter"


	5. A Promise Fulfilled Part 5

This story is the product of my own mind (muddled though it may be). The characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just play with them, and bend them to my will occasionally. Occasionally they see fit to take over the story, and then I am at the mercy of their will. Warning: Child Abuse. 

A Promise Fulfilled

By: Mikee

Part 5

Severus' POV

My discussion with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley went well I think. After a somewhat rocky start, once they realized I wasn't going to make them a part of some new and sinister potion, they settled down to listen… to the meaning behind my words. At first they were distrustful of me, and I can't say I blame them. The towering, snarling, formidable, Potions Master image **is **diametrically opposed to the seated, slightly worried man facing the two children for our talk, and I know they were suspicious of the picture presented to them. 

I took great pains to try to impress upon them the necessity for my actions and words, and that they now must join the charade. They must remember to cower when I assume my role as "Most Feared and Hated Potions Master," and warned them in no uncertain terms, my best scowl firmly in place, that they must not betray Harry. They must not let on that I am anything other than the monstrous child-hating… well, they got the message.

It appears they do understand the gravity of the situation, and they seem more than willing to help Harry deal with whatever I may say to him as I continue to play the part of the bastardly Slytherin who just happens to also be a Death Eater (former though it may be). 

They understand Harry's life depends on this charade (I didn't add that my life depends upon it as well), and I think they realize I do have the boy's best interest at heart. Their Gryffindor loyalty and pride will serve them well. In concluding our little meeting I did take note that both Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley seemed to derive some measure of enjoyment from the conspiratorial tone of our gathering, of this new life to which they had just become a part. I wonder if that enjoyment will endure as they realized this "game" may just last… the full seven years they are here.

Severus' POV

Harry was released from the Hospital Wing Saturday morning, and I had Professor Lupin bring him to my chambers for our talk. How that boy has been hurt! He is a living _study _in terror, quiet, barely controlled, terror. Professor Lupin followed Harry through the portrait hole. The emotions flashing in Harry's eyes, fear, hate, sorrow, vulnerability. I thought he would take flight when he saw me, but brave little Gryffindor that he is, he managed to stand his ground, his body vibrating with rushing adrenalin as he fought to remain upright. 

"I'm sorry, professor. I don't know what I did wrong, but if you'll tell me, I know I ca--"

I stopped him before he could dig himself deeper into an ever-widening well of despair, "Harry, you've done nothing. You are not here for punishment."

His eyes got big and tears escaped the corners. He was trying so hard to hold it all together, "But professor, the fight. I thought I was going to be expelled." The tears came freely as he crumpled on the floor at Lupin's feet.

Lupin bent down as if to pick Harry up, but I stopped him. I picked Harry up myself, and carried him to my chair. I sat in front of the fire with Harry in my lap. He struggled for release, but I held tight. Lupin stood in front of Harry with his hands on the boy's shoulders and softly, so softly told Harry to relax. It took several minutes for the fight in him to subside. When he quit fighting he began to shake. 

Lupin left for a few minutes, and I took the opportunity to try to break through the wall Harry had so carefully constructed. I held him and rocked him, and told him he is a good boy. He stared up at me with sorrowful green eyes. I asked when the last time was he was held. He cried. I asked when the last time was he was rocked. He cried harder. I shut up.

We sat like that until Lupin returned quite some time later. Harry had fallen asleep, and I would **not **have minded following his lead, but there was still a job before me, and none of us could really afford to rest until this task had been completed. Lupin tapped Harry on the shoulder to wake him and was rewarded with a fat lip. (It appears touching Harry, when he is asleep could prove just short of lethal.) Harry was disorientated, and began fighting again. When he realized where he was and on whose lap, he hung his head as if ashamed. I gave him a quick squeeze, and set him on his feet.

Lupin summoned a chair for Harry and stood by his side. Harry had his hands tightly clasp in his lap, and was boring holes through them with his intense gaze.

"Harry," I began, "I _know _this is confusing for you. Merlin's ghost, I know I would be completely off kilter if my grouchy Potions Master had just held me. But Harry, I need you to understand a few things. You are in a rather sticky situation. You know Voldemort wants you, and the only two places that are safe havens for you are here and Hogsmeade, right?"

He stole a quick glance my way and returned his gaze to his hands while nodding just slightly. I continued, "Harry, you know we have children of Death Eaters attending Hogwarts, do you not?" 

Again he nodded, but this time he didn't look up, instead he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and tried to be brave. "Professor, those boys who hit me, are they… are they Death Eaters' children?" 

How much smaller the boy suddenly looked. "Harry, I can't answer that question, it's not my place to answer for another, but I will tell you this, and you may draw your own answer from it: Try **not **to be alone anywhere where any of those three are." He looked up with wide fearful eyes and nodded… just once.

Lupin put his hands on Harry's shoulders and told Harry that both he and I would be keeping an eye on him. Lupin explained for me (though not asked to) that my position was a dangerous one, indeed. He explained about being head of Slytherin House, and a former Death Eater. Harry scooted off his chair and came to me. He reached out his small arms and fell into my embrace crying, "Professor, I don't want you in trouble, you can say anything to me you want, but will I ever… can we… I mean… you.."

"Harry," I said as I held him, "we will have plenty of time, you and I. In fact, Professor Lupin, Miss Granger, and even Mr. Weasley will be joining us on occasion. You may always come to me if you need me." Harry melted in my arms and I in his. I was embarrassed to find my eyes were tearing, and was amused to see when I looked up, that Lupin, that sentimental old fool, was grinning and crying. Once we had all pulled ourselves together, Lupin escorted a much relieved Harry to the Gryffindor Tower. 

Lupin's POV

I arrived at Severus' chambers with Harry in tow. When we entered Severus' sitting room Harry stiffened and stood as if paralyzed just inside. As I was behind him I was unable to gauge his expression, but I felt his body stiffened, and smelled his fear, suddenly a small voice broke the silence, "I'm sorry, professor. I don't know what I did wrong, but if you'll tell me, I know I ca--"

To Severus' credit he told the child he had done nothing wrong, and that he wasn't there for punishment. Harry said something about the fight, and fell in a heap at my feet crying. Before I could pick him up Severus was there and had him in his arms. I wonder how he can move so quickly and silently. Severus will never cease to amaze me.

Here he is, this tower of anger, always dressed in the finest black silk robes, black slacks, black vest, black boots. And all this is strikingly offset by his black shoulder-length hair, and piercing black eyes. This stiff study in black has been the bane of many a student's existence, as well as a thorn in the sides of many on the faculty, but what they don't realize is the dept of his caring. 

He loves potion making, and he thrives on teaching it. He loves… though he'd kill me if you ever let him know I said this, but he loves his students (well most of them). His glares, stares, growls and grumbles intimidate the best of them all, but I know the man and so does Albus. I hasten to add Albus knows him better than anyone, and I feel certain he knows him better than Severus knows himself. Underneath the studied exterior, lies a man in pain, a man longing to love and be loved, a man lost to himself, his past, and his fears.

Ahhh… but I digress… Severus picked Harry up and sat with him on his lap for the better part of an hour soothing the frightened child, and speaking softly to him before we even broached the reason for Harry's summons to the chambers.

Severus was masterful (I admit grudgingly) in his explanation of his position, and when he told Harry that there are children of Death Eaters attending Hogwarts I thought Harry was going to disappear. Merlin knows he tried. He became smaller yet, and I put my hands on his shoulders to steady him, and try to infuse some strength into that small soul. He wanted to know if Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe were such children… to which Severus responded that he couldn't answer for another, but gave Harry enough of an answer to draw his own conclusions.

As Severus' talk was ending Harry withdrew more as he tried to ask if he would see Severus in this same benevolent light again. Again Severus surprised me as tears filled his own eyes, and he assured the child indeed there would be more time together, not only that, but that **I**… **_I_** would be a part of the group. It would be Severus, Harry, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and _me_. Reassured, Harry was ready to end the emotional onslaught, and I escorted him to Gryffindor Tower. 

Our trek to the tower was a long slow one, and Harry was quiet until we were just feet from the portrait of the fat lady. He looked up to me, and with eyes too old asked if Severus was serious. I had to lighten the mood, I had to, and told him, "No, Sirius is your godfather, but Severus is indeed sincere in his desire to help you however he can." 

Harry smiled and asked about Sirius. I told him that was a story for another day, and he accepted that answer, yawned and bade me good night. We were met by Miss Granger, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley, Ron, at the portrait hole. 

I returned to Severus' chambers to make sure _he _was okay. I found him sitting in front of his fire holding a full glass of Magic Mist wine. He was just staring at the flames, he didn't turn around, but addressed me just the same, "Lupin, can I do this? Can I really help the child? Are we not both lost children, how can I give that which he needs when I don't even know if I have it to give?"

"Severus, I watched you tonight as I have every night since Harry's arrival. You are a different man. You care. You may not know the name of that caring, but it is there. It is not my place to name that caring; you must decide its name for yourself… for only then will it become yours to own."

"Lupin, you have spent entirely too much time with Albus, you speak in the same riddles as he." Severus answered me.

"Severus, old friend, for friends we surely must be to help Harry… old friend, your heart is showing." I told him and such a scowl that got. I had to laugh. He laughed, too. I haven't see him laugh in years. It does him well, it becomes him. I excused myself to my chambers and left him to ponder whatever it is he needed to ponder. As for me, I rested well knowing Harry would be well looked after. 

****


	6. A Promise Fulfilled Part 6

This story is the product of my own mind (muddled though it may be). The characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just play with them, and bend them to my will occasionally. Occasionally they see fit to take over the story, and then I am at the mercy of their will. Warning: Child Abuse. 

A Promise Fulfilled

By: Mikee

Part 6

Severus' POV 

I snuck into Harry's bedchambers a few nights later. He hadn't been to see me since our talk, and I was getting worried about him. He melted his caldron, actually I think Longbottom melted it, but I gave Harry the detention. I had to, but I don't think he really understood in spite of our talk. He had been distant since then, and I needed reassurance he was okay.

I took a vile of the invisibility potion, and stealthily made my way to his bedside. I stood beside his bed watching him sleep. He is a fitful sleeper. I noticed the moonlight playing on his features and watched in wonder as a myriad of emotions flew across his face. 

Again I noticed the moonlight and realized this was a night of a full moon, my thoughts turned to Lupin. He had taken the Wolfsbane, and I prayed he'd be all right. My thoughts were interrupted by a scream and thrashing in the bed beside me. Harry had curled into a ball, and was pressing the pillow against his face. He was trying not to cry as he shook and rocked back and forth. I wanted more than anything in the world to hold him, and tell him it would be all right, but I was invisible, and couldn't risk damaging him further.

I needn't have worried. Ron was by his side in an instant. He gathered Harry up in his arms and rocked him, whispering all the time that everything would be better. He helped him ride it out. I don't know how long it took, but finally Harry lay back down and was asleep. I don't know if whatever had him in its grasp woke him or not, but Merlin bless Ron, he knew what Harry needed and wasted no time in offering it.

As I returned to my chambers the Dark Mark burned my arm. I wondered if Harry knew that was going to happen as his attack had been just minutes before. I dismissed it as sheer coincidence. I made it to my chair and with a glass of my favorite of wine wondered what demons had visited Harry, what terror had produced the scream and crying. Answers would wait until the morrow, but no longer. I resolved to speak with the child after classes.

Harry tapped, for surly it was too soft to be called a knock, on my chamber door right after his last class. I bade him enter, and offered him a goblet of pumpkin juice (Ron had generously advised me this was Harry's favorite). Harry timidly took the goblet, but made no move to drink. I could just see the questions boiling in his head… is it poison? What's in it? And on…and on… I took the goblet back, and drank from it myself. He relaxed and sighed, smiling a shy little smile and took a sip himself.

"Now, Harry, now that we have the question of the refreshment resolved… would you care to tell me about last night?"

His head few up, I thought I would have to give him a hair growing potion to re-grow his eyebrows they blended right into his hair line. His mouth fell open and he sputtered, "How…?"

"Harry, I told you I was going to keep watch on you, **how **I do it is not as important as it is **that** I do it. Child, I need to know what happened last night if I am to help."

"You won't believe me…" he replied in a small voice.

"Try me. You won't know for sure until you do, will you?"

Harry looked up at me with a look that told me one wrong look from me, one word just not quite right, or too loud, and I would lose him. He would bolt. I nodded and put my hand on his hand. He tried to pull away, but I tightened my grip just enough to reassure him and continued, "Harry I am here to help if you will allow me." He put his hand to his forehead and pushed his hair away from the scar. My breath caught as I saw the scar burning crimson against his porcelain skin just above his wide open emerald eyes. 

"Harry, is that what caused you to scream out last night?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Did I wake you. I can sleep in the owlery if I disturbed you, you aren't going to hit me, are you?"

I rose from my chair and picked him up. Putting him on my lap and reassuring him that no indeed, I only wanted to help, I held him tightly. He relaxed and hugged me.

"Professor, I… sometimes, I mean, I have these dreams, but they aren't dreams really, they're more like visions. Last night I saw Voldemort and he was killing a man and saying it was because of **me **that the man had to die. My scar felt like it was going to explode… it burned so badly. I don't know who… but someone rocked me back to sleep, and I felt almost safe. I know it will sound weird, but I thought I smelled you."

I quirked an eyebrow in question to that last statement, and he smiled his shy little half-smile, "You smell like tea and peppermint, and I thought I smelled tea and peppermint. That helped me fall asleep. I felt safe. When I woke this morning, that was gone, and I felt alone."

I smiled inwardly. I made him feel safe... **_I_** made him feel safe. He didn't know I was there, but I made him feel safe.

"Harry, how often does your scar hurt?"

  
"I dunno, sometimes it won't hurt for a long time, weeks, then other times it will burn every night for days. Sometimes it burns more than others, and I think those times Voldemort is either close to me or thinking really hard about me. What does it mean, professor? Is he going to get me?"

"Not if I can help it, child, not if I can help it."

We talked about his classes, we even laughed about the ludicrous old bat who professes to teach divination. Harry confided he invents answers for his homework for her class. I can't say as I blame him. The next statement about that old bat, Trelawney, was nearly enough to send me to her tower to practice a few of the Unforgivable curses on her. He told me she predicts his death… at least once every other class. As if he doesn't have enough to worry about without that. Albus will hear about this, and if he doesn't put a stop to it, I will. 

Harry was holding something back, his eyes were becoming dark again and his face withdrawn. It took a while and another goblet of pumpkin juice, but I finally got him to tell me. He was afraid of his flying class the following day. He said he had never flown, and was sure he would kill himself in the process. I know I shouldn't have, but I put him down on my chair and crossed to my trunk. 

Oh, you should have seen his eyes when I pulled out my old student broom. I held the broom as he mounted it. I told him to kick off softly so as not to fly to the ceiling. I kept my hand on his shoulder and helped him hover just about waist high for several minutes. Once he had his balance, I let him fly around the sitting room chamber as I kept hold of his belt. 

His eyes were bright, brighter than they had been since his arrival at Hogwarts, and his smile almost reached ear to ear. Even his eyes smiled. It made my heart light to see him so relaxed and happy. 

Suddenly the flying lesson ended when we were caught off guard by a soft voice, "Now children, play time is over." Harry and I nearly crashed into the fireplace we stopped so quickly. When we looked toward the portrait hole we saw Lupin leaning against the wall with a silly grin on his face. Suddenly that grin turned to a pout, and he grumbled, "You could have at least invited me to play, too." 

Harry was still smiling as Lupin led him back to Gryffindor Tower. I was smiling as I thought about Harry's statement… I made him feel safe. I knew what I'd be doing the next several nights.

Harry had had quite a day. Learning to ride a broom was perhaps the best part of it for him. I decided to visit him again tonight and visit I did. I stood sentinel at his bedside watching again as he slept. I stood as close as I could and studied his features. 

When I arrived his eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth tight. As I approached his breathing became deeper and his face relaxed, he even smiled his shy small smile. I guess he knew on some level I was with him, tea and peppermint… indeed. I stayed until the tingle began in my hands, and just made it to my chambers in the nick of time. 

I can't do this every night, but for a few more, it will be well worth it to see him relax and smile safely in his sleep. Damn! I forgot. He told me when he woke up the tea and peppermint were gone, and he felt alone. Well… now I know my next challenge. 

****


	7. A Promise Fulfilled Part 7

This story is the product of my own mind (muddled though it may be). The characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just play with them, and bend them to my will occasionally. Occasionally they see fit to take over the story, and then I am at the mercy of their will. Warning: Child Abuse.

A Promise Fulfilled

By: Mikee

Part 7

Severus' POV

Harry had his first official flying lesson today. It was during my free period. I took advantage of the close proximity of Professor McGonagall's office to the practice field. I visited the (ahem) dear lady under the guise of reviewing the performance of my Slytherins in her transfiguration class. I stood at her window watching the flying class below as McGonagall went on about how Malfoy this, and Goyle that, while Crabbe was the other. I have no idea what she was saying. I was too intent on watching Harry. 

Madam Hootch had the children mount the old school brooms. They were to kick off at her whistle, but Longbottom…. Oh my, Longbottom. I almost feel sorry for that boy. His broom took off, and flew him around as if it were hexed… before dumping him rather unceremoniously and breaking his wrist. Madam Hootch took him to the Hospital Wing and admonished the remaining children to keep their feet firmly planted on the ground lest they find themselves expelled quicker than they can say "Quidditch."

Leave it to Malfoy to try to provoke trouble, and leave it to the brave little Gryffindor heart beating within Harry to try to resolve it. Malfoy, it seems, found a Rememberall belonging to Longbottom, and was planning some dastardly deed with it. Harry chose to retrieve the damn thing from Malfoy who then threw it. Harry flew like an owl and dove like a hawk catching the thing inches above the ground. My heart stood still. I just knew he would kill himself with that maneuver. But he did it. He caught the damn thing.

McGonagall was at my side silent witness to the daring display. I didn't know the old witch could move with such speed and grace, but in a second she was on the field hauling Harry inside. I didn't know where she was taking him, but I knew he wasn't in trouble. McGonagall had that certain glint in her eyes, and bounce to her step that can only spell trouble… for me.

I went to Albus. I had a plan. Albus waved me into his study, and I laid out my idea. The faculty must not know about my promise to Lily, and must never think I harbor anything less than loathing for Harry (with the duel exceptions of Albus and Remus), so I had to… "fight" for Harry's expulsion for his daring-do on the broom, though, were I to be completely honest, I was so proud of him, not for the spectacular catch, though it was world-competition perfect. No… I was proud he had stood up for someone weaker than himself.

McGonagall arrived in Albus' office in short order, panting and puffing as if she had run the entire way, and most likely she had. When she came in she found Albus and me deep in discussion about what to do about Harry's apparent _disregard _of rules. I lobbied for Albus to expel the child on principle alone, Albus, the ever patient, quietly-forceful wizard that he is, merely raised a hand to stem the tide of my ire. I held my tongue and permitted McGonagall to have her say.

It appears she introduced Harry to Mr. Wood, the Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team. It seems Harry is to be the youngest seeker in the History of Hogwarts. I had quite a job pushing my pride to the side, so I could argue for his… immediate expulsion. 

McGonagall was, needless to say, appalled at my behavior, and in a flurry of green robes stormed out of the office. Albus and I collapsed in fits of laughter. Dinner was a treat. Old McGonagall kept whispering to Professor Sprout about the greasy old git having it in for Harry… Perhaps I should have taken up acting as a youth.

Harry came crashing into my chambers followed by a positively beaming Lupin. Harry saw me, and without even a broom took a flying leap into my arms all the while squeaking, "I'm the new seeker, I'm the new seeker. I'm the youngest seeker in the history of Hogwarts!" Squeaking and laughing so hard he could hardly breathe, I don't suppose the bear hug I had him in had anything to do with his face turning a most intriguing shade of purple…. I must experiment with this a little more… 

Lupin's POV

The little bugger nearly killed me. I saw him dive for that damn Rememberall, and thought for sure we were going to have to scrape him off the field, but the little hawk pulled up inches from the ground **and** with the Rememberall in his hand. Seeing he was okay my knees gave out, and I knelt thanking Merlin for watching over him yet again. 

I only hoped Severus hadn't seen. Of course, I should have known he'd find a way to watch Harry's first flying lesson. How he kept from running out on the field is a mystery to me. As I said, that man never ceases to amaze me, I don't suppose he ever will, either. 

I saw McGonagall storming up to Harry, and knew this was it. I was working out escape plans for Severus and me to steal the boy so he wouldn't be returned to his aunt and uncle when the old witch led him into the castle. I waited and waited for him to return. It seemed like hours before he finally emerged with McGonagall and Mr. Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. 

I followed them to the Quidditch field, and watched in awe as Harry caught _everything _Wood threw at him. The boy is a natural. I suppose we have Severus to thank for that. Were it not for the previous night's little flying lesson, Harry would have been too afraid to try anything, let alone his daring dive. 

Harry saw me as he finished his tryout and crashed into me, arms tight around my neck, and legs clinging to my hips. His face was flushed with success, and his voice several octaves higher than normal has he couldn't stop telling me he did it, he did it, he was the new seeker. 

When he had disentangled himself from me he grabbed my hand and led me to Severus' chambers. He barley paused long enough to mutter the password before crashing through the portrait hole. 

Oh the sight those two were! If only I'd had had a camera. Harry tossed high in the air like a two-year-old, Severus catching him and hugging him, both proud as could be. I can't remember ever seeing Severus so happy, smiling with complete abandon. Harry **is **what he has needed all these years. Who knew.? And how happy Harry is. 

Severus' POV

Harry knocked at my chamber door today. How odd he should knock. He has the password, I thought. I was sure something was wrong, and something was… but only Harry would think so. 

He played his first Quidditch game today… against my Slytherins. He won the game for Gryffindor, and won it in only five minutes. It seems Harry thought I'd be mad at him for beating my Slytherin's. When I saw his face as he stood by the portrait hole, he looked like a scared unicorn colt, shaking, eyes red-rimmed. 

I knelt before him and held him, rubbed his back, and got him to finally tell me what was wrong. He said he thought he was going to lose me because he beat my house. I told him the Slytherins may be my house, but he makes my chambers my home. I told him he really was spectacular on the broom, and hoped sometime he and I could fly together. That did the trick, I had my Harry back… smiles, hugs, and all. 

*****

"Father, tell us about when you and grandpa flew and…"

"Ron, that's enough, your grandpa has work to do."

I had to laugh… it has been a good visit with Harry, Ginny, and the children. Harry sat beside me on the couch as Ginny took five-year-old Ron and four-year-old Hermione to bed. "Father…."

My breath caught. I've waited fifteen years to hear that word from his mouth, "Yes, my son?"

"It is okay if I call you Father, isn't it?" 

"Oh Harry… nothing has ever been **more **okay, son." And to my self I think, "Lily, **there **is your promise, fulfilled. 

"Father, thank you for telling the kids about when I came to Hogwarts. They love it when you tell them stories. I am amazed at your memory."

Harry turned to Remus, "Professor Lupin…."  
  
"Harry, isn't it time you called me Remus?"

"Remus, thank you for telling the children about it, too. I never realized how much you really were there, I always knew I loved you, and you Seve.. Father, but I just didn't know how much behind-the-scenes stuff you did."

Harry leaned into my side, and I put an arm across his shoulder, "Son, did you have a question?"

"Uh… Ginny is pregnant, it's a boy, I'd like to name him Severus."

  
I cried. 

~*~*~* THE END *~*~*~


End file.
